Finn & Lady
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has created a love potion capable of making a person fall in love with the first person they see. Finn agrees to help experiment with her creation however, she as well as Jake will be shocked when they see the person it is experimented on. Contains Finn X Lady Rainicorn also rated T because there will be alot of kissing and censored language like "What the Junk"
1. The Potion

Finn and Lady

**(Authors notes: This story takes place before Lady Rainicorn gets pregnant)**

**(I used Google Translate for Lady's dialogue as I don't know Korean) **

**(This is also my first ever fan-fic I wrote so please go easy on criticism especially the grammar.)**

**(Revised Edit 1/16/13: Spaced out some of the text to make it easier to read. I changed Lady's dialogue to symbols rather than words.)**

It was a sunny day in the land of Ooo but more specifically the Candy Kingdom. Finn whistled to himself as he walked waving to the many citizens of the Candy Kingdom, on his way towards Princess Bubblegum's castle. As Finn neared the Castle entrance two banana guards got in front of the door blocking Finns way in.

"HALT! STATE YOUR NAME AND OCCUPATION!" The left guard said with vigor and authority he held his lance pointing towards Finn in a aggressive like manner.

"Oh hey random Banana Guards what's happening?" Finn asked nonchalantly.

"I SAID STATE YOUR NAME AND OOCUPATION!" The left guard said repeated the right guard just stood there with a blank face. He couldn't be the one to talk because only guards were on the left were allowed to talk for some reason.

Finn just chuckled a bit before yelling. "FINN THE HUMAN ADVENTURER EXTRODONIARE!" He said in the same voice trying to mimic the banana guard.

The banana guard lowered his spear and dropped his previous attitude. "Oh hi Finn I knew it was you all along, I just needed to make sure." He said, the right guard nodded in agreement.

"Ah that's all fine guys your just doin yall's jobs protecting the Candy Kingdom." Finn replied as he entered the castle. He stopped midway between the guards.

"Hey where's PB anyway?" He asked curiously.

The right guard perked up and began speaking. "Oh she's in her la- ow!" He said but was interrupted when the left guard lightly poked him with his lance.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be talking thank you very much!" the left guard said.

The right guard sighed in disappointment. "I never get to talk." He whispered before getting poked again by the left guard.

"Shhh!" He hissed putting his finger to his mouth telling him to hush. He turned to Finn who was eager to learn of the Princesses whereabouts. "Oh Princess Bubblegum is in her laboratory far end of the hall on the second floor." He explained.

"Thanks!" Finn said running towards his destination. "Ima comin for you princess!" He shouted leaving behind the banana guards who were poking each other with their lances over who should be the one to talk. Finn dashed by the many doors of the corridor he noticed Lady was in one of the rooms.

"Hi Lady!" Finn said by. "안녕하세요 핀!" (**Hi Finn**) The rainicorn replied by waving back as Finn continued his way towards Princess Bubblegums Laboratory.

Princess Bubblegum was in her lab with a rainbow of different colored chemicals. "Yessss!" She said with a sinister like voice. "Yesssssss!" She repeated holding a small beaker containing a reddish liquid. She turned to another beaker which contained a blue liquid and poured them both into a single beaker. The beaker in question turned into a royal purple color and glowed and ominous pinkish color.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Princess Bubblegum laughed as if her sanity was gone. "It is complete, my potentially dangerous could-destroy-the-world invention is finally done!" she shouted into the heavens.

At that moment Finn broke in running towards Princess Bubblegum. "PRINCESS!" Finn shouted sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Whoa there Finn!." Bubblegum said in retaliation. Finn kept running but stopped on a dime within inches of Princess Bubblegum almost making her fumble her newly created potion out of reflex.

"Heheheh! Scared you didn't I?" Finn laughed.

"Not really." Bubblegum replied sighing at Finns immature nature.

"Say whatcha got in that little bottle of yours Princess?" Finn asked but before Bubblegum could even reply he answered his own question "Oooh Is it a potion that gives you laser eyes? Because that would be mathematical!" He said imagining having those eyes. Then he could beat Jake in any tough guy contests he threw at him.

"No Finn it isn't a potion that gives you laser eyes!" "In fact I think that's kind of impossible…even for science."

The news disappointed Finn "Ah man that's a bummer." He said although it was possible through magic of course. "Anyway what is it?" Finn asked this time giving Bubblegum time to speak.

Princess Bubblegum giggled before answering "Why it's a love potion Finn."

Finn eyes widened at the announcement. "Chip chap chop really a love potion?!" he asked.

"Yep a love potion." Bubblegum replied. Finn almost still couldn't believe his eyes. "We're talking about the same love here right? L-O-V-E?" He asked again.

"Yes Finn it's the same love were both talking about you know the actual emotion!" This potion will make whoever ingests it fall in love with the first person he or she sees." She explains again before putting her finger to her chin.

"...Well at least presumably I haven't really tested it yet for the results I'm looking for." Finn was about to question how she was able to make such a thing but he thought she'd probably make an overly complicated explanation and the use of big always gave Finn headaches.

Instead Finn had a new idea. "Hey princess why don't I test it out for you?" He asked.

"Hmmmmmmm" Bubblegum thought considering what would happen if she'd gave Finn such an untested experiment. "I guess there's no harm in letting you test it." Bubblegum replied. "Ok here take great care of it." She said handing it to him. "YOU BETTER NOT USE THAT POTION ON ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She suddenly screeched at Finn almost making him drop the potion.

"Ok ok ok" Finn said trying to defend himself. "I mean it Finn if you so much as use that potion on me I will send you to the dungeon for 1 WHOLE month!" She added. Finn didn't like the way this was going but tried to shed some light of it. "Well *gulp* that doesn't sound too ba-" He was interrupted.

"Without ANY candy!" Bubblegum interjected.

"Yipe! NO CANDY!?" Finn reacted shocked.

"No" Bubblegum answered back. "So have fun with my experiment!" Bubblegum told Finn in a very happy and cherry voice almost as if she didn't just yell at him 5 seconds ago. "I need to get some sleep because I haven't slept for 2 days." Bubblegum said before exiting her laboratory but not before giving Finn one more glare before leaving.

"Yikes! She really means it." Finn said to himself. He held up the love potion up to his face. He noticed that the potion was very bubbly as if it were soda. "Hmmm now what to do with this." He pondered on what he could do with the love potion. He didn't want to ruin any relationships and he himself was already in one with Flame Princess so there was no benefits for making someone else fall in love with him.

"Oh well maybe Jake might know what to do with it so better get going to the tree house." He said finishing talking to himself. "Just wait until Jake hears about this!". He said taking off at full speed the way he came.

Just the thought of being able to make anyone fall in love with you made Finn chuckle. He wasn't watching as he was about to pass the room Lady was in. The rainicorn in question was leaving the room and entering the corridor blocking Finn's path. She didn't see Finn coming until she turned around just to see Finn run right into her. Finn ran into Lady so hard the recoil sent Finn onto the ground on his back losing his firm grip on the love potion.

The potion went flying out of his hands and up into the air. Some of the liquid came spilling out and rained on the two. A single drop went into Lady's open mouth but luckily for Finn he had his mouth closed. The beaker itself landed unbroken in the middle sill having about three quarts of its original contents.

Lady held onto her head a few seconds and struggled as if she was having a big headache. "헉 내 머리가 아파..." (**Ugh my head hurts**) Was all she managed to say before passing out on the floor.

Moments later Finn quickly got up to see Lady on the ground unconscious he didn't notice the drop of the love potion had entered the rainicorns mouth.

"Lady?" Finn said to her but he got no response. "Lady!" He said running up to her to check her breathing. "Cmon Lady don't die on me." He shouted at her even though she wasn't really conscious. "LIVE DARN IT " He yelled using random methods that people do when they are unconscious.

Moments later Lady began to move. "Lady your ok!" Finn said relieved. He was sure Princess Bubblegum or Jake or even both would've kicked his butt so hard if anything bad happened to her.

"어떤 어 ... 어떻게 된거야?" (**Ugh what...what happened?) **Lady said opening her eyes.

"It's ok Lady you just got knocked out for a second but you should be fine." Finn explained to her.

Lady just stared at Finn locking eyes with him making Finn a little uneasy. "Umm OK I'm just gonna pick this up and leave bye Lady!" Finn said picking up the Love potion and headed out the entrance gate where the banana guards were still fighting. Lady's eyes flickered a multitude of shades of purple color for a split second. She had a small smile on her face.

"핀 사람..." (**Finn..)**

To Be Continued


	2. The Misconception

Finn and Lady

**(Authors Note: Remember that Finn can't understand Lady without a translator)**

**(Sorry if this chapter wasn't "romantic" enough I'll be sure to make it better as the plot thickens.)**

**(Revised edits 1/16/13: Spaced out paragraphs and changed Lady's dialogue to symbols)**

Finn hummed to himself as dashed out of the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom and into the grassy plains of the Grass Kingdom all the while holding onto the experiment Bubblegum had given him. Without Jake the way back to the tree fort took way longer than usual and Finn had to make several stops just to catch his breathe. It wasn't until the tree fort was in sight that he considered pacing himself. Finn went up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Yo Jake it's me open up!" He shouted but got no response. "Jake!" Finn shouted once again but to no avail. It annoyed him because he was sure he was in there as he told him to stay and being a dog he obeyed the command. "Ugh! I swear if he's ignoring me again I'm gonna burn his buns!" Finn muttered to himself before he laid the potion he had been carrying all that the way from the Candy Kingdom onto the ground. He reached back for his backpack to get the key to unlock the door to the tree fort he before realized his backpack was missing. "Ah geez I was so caught up trying to hold onto this thing my backpack must've came off and I didn't even notice it." He said face palming himself for failing so hard at keeping old onto his things.

Finn was about to yell for Jake in hopes of waking him up or at the very least getting his attention before he heard the door unlocking before it opened revealing his brother and best friend Jake.

"What were you doing in there?" Finn asked a little irritated. "I was calling your name for 10 SECONDS!" He spat out the last word.

"Well I-"Jake began but was interrupted by Finn

"10 SECONDS!" He shouted again before he started huffing and puffing somewhat comically.

"Finn calm down I was just staying in the spot you told me to…" He paused noticing the beaker at Finns feet looking at it slightly amazed and Jake being the one who always his focus on things forgot his conversation with Finn and instead drew his eyes onto the purple potion.

"Hey what is this?" He asked Finn picking the beaker up with his stretchy paws.

Finn chuckled again before answering "It's just a little something I got from PB." Finn explained walking into the tree fort. "It's supposed to be a-MMPH" Finn tried to finish his sentence but Jake wouldn't allow it he quickly placed a paw on Finns mouth blocking any more words going past his mouth.

"No wait don't spoil it for me!" He said releasing his paw from Finns mouth. "Let me guess OOO it's a new drink that gives you laser eyes isn't it!?" He laughed before tipping the drink towards his mouth power-hungry for laser eyes. Finn panicked the moment he started to tip it towards his mouth bent on drinking the whole thing down.

"NO JAKE STOP!" Finn quickly snatched the beaker away from Jake before he drank anything.

"HEY! I didn't drink anything yet! Jake complained he suspected Finn wanted the laser eye powers to himself.

"No Jake it's not a drink that gives you laser eyes it's a love potion dude!" Finn said with a serious expression on his face. Jake rarely saw Finn with his serious face so he bought Finns explanation. "So don't drink this stuff…..unless you want to be in love me forever!" His expression quickly turned from serious to funny forgetting how close he came to having a romantic relationship with his own brother.

"Ewww! That would've been gross." Jake recoiled sticking out his tongue. "I mean you know I love you Finn but not like that." Jake said.

"Heheh yeah bro I know." Finn laughed before realizing what time it was. "OH MY GROSH look what time it is!" He said looking at the clock.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Jake quickly replied in a happy like voice.

"No dude it's time for BMO to come home from soccer practice." Finn said to Jake. "So who's going to go pick him up this time?" Jake asked.

They then both squinted their eyes at each other. They knew the only way to settle this. They both sucked in a lot of air and at the same time they both shouted "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They both threw their fist together revealing their selected weapon of choice. Jake had chosen Paper while Finn had chosen rock.

"Ha! I loose!" Finn said.

"Awww come on can't we change it to looser has to pick up BMO?" Jake complained. They had agreed to the losers win method in their games to make a twist on things.

"Nope so long Jake hehehehe." Finn laughed in victory by crashing on a nearby couch. "Have fun picking up BMO!" He yelled at Jake as the magic dog in question was walking out the door.

"Humph! Mark my words Finn I WILL LOOSE NEXT TIME YOU HEAR ME!" Jake yelled at Finn before slamming the door.

"Hehehe yeah whatever man." Finn said laughing. He loved winning or losing in this case.

Moments later he realized he forgot something important. "Oh no I forgot all about my backpack!" He said fumbling out of the couch he was laying in. "Looks like I'm gonna have to head out after all." He said before hearing a knocking at the door. "Coming!" Finn said walking to the door although he wasn't sure who wanted to come over at this time of the day. Finn opened the door surprised by who was the one knocking. "Lady!?" He said a little shocked about her being here. She didn't normally come to the tree fort by herself unless she was with Jake or Princess Bubblegum.

"안녕하세요 핀!" (Hi Fin) Lady said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked her though he knew he wouldn't understand her language.

"널 위해 준비했다.." (I got something for you.) Lady replied showing Finn his backpack he had left behind.

"Thanks a bunch Lady I was just about to look for this and considering I didn't know where it was in the first place I probably would've been searching for it for hours." Finn exclaimed as he took back his backpack from Lady. He was really grateful for what Lady had done for him.

"당신은 핀을 환영하고 있습니다. 내가 당신을 도울 수 난 그저 다행이야.." (You're welcome Finn. I'm just glad I could help you.) Lady said with a smile on her muzzle blushing. She gazed into Finns eyes once again making the young hero a little uneasy.

"Err right whatever you said I'm assuming you returning my backpack is the reason why you're here?"

"아니" (No) Lady said shaking her head. "Oh so are you here to see Jake?" Lady shook her head again.

"No!?" Finn said confused she always came here to see Jake. "Then why did you come here?" Finn asked her.

"왜냐면 난 내 마음을 훔친 영웅에 내 감정을 고백하고 싶어." (Because I wanted to confess my feelings to the hero that stole my heart.) Lady replied, the purplish colors returned to her eyes . The rainicorn had begun to move closer to Finn.

"Uhh ok….Lady what are you doing?" he said a little intimidated by Lady's odd behavior he tried to back off but Lady just kept on with her advance towards him, backing Finn into a corner

"…그리고 오랫동안 당신에게하고 싶었던 말을(…And I've wanted to tell you this for a long time.) Lady said getting even closer to him.

The rainicorn noticeably spoke in a monotone-like voice and even though Finn wasn't sure what she was saying but he was positive something was wrong with her. Finn didn't want to hurt her, but Lady was blocking the only way out and Finn was trapped in a corner. "핀 사람." (Finn) She said now face to muzzle with Finn. They were so close Finn could even smell Lady's breathe it smelt nice but now wasn't the time for compliments.

"Lady please back awa-"Finn tried to say but was interrupted by one of the most disturbing things that had ever occurred in his young life.

"당신을 사랑!" (I love you!) Lady announced her lips meeting Finns. Finn was completely speechless at the moment and couldn't speak at all as he was too shocked at the fact Lady Rainicorn his brothers girlfriend was actually kissing him.

Unbeknownst to the two kissers a certain someone was just now entering the tree fort. "Hey guys what's going on in he-"Jake said BMO sporting his soccer outfit trailing right behind him. They both gasped at the sight of the two in a corner both locking lips together. "LADY….…FINN WHAT THE JUNK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in rage never feeling this betrayed or hurt by not only his girlfriend but his own brother.

To Be Continued


	3. The Fight

Finn & Lady

**(Authors Note: Remember Jake can understand Lady's language.)**

Finn snapped back to reality upon hearing his brother shouting at him. He quickly, but gently pushed Lady away from him so Finn could see Jake's face. Jake felt nothing but contempt for his best friend and his girlfriend at the moment. Finn found the courage to get out from the corner he and Lady were kissing to confront Jake from a distance. The room suddenly felt tense as emotion filled it up.

"Why Finn…" Jake said pausing for a second. "How could you do this to me?" he asked Finn his face having a combination of confusion, sadness and anger. He almost couldn't bare to look at his former best bro anymore. Finn was still trying to re-collect his train of thought after what had just happened.

"Jake I….she…" Finn stammered trying to find the right words to say to Jake. "This…..This is all just a big misunderstanding." Finn said a bit nervously as he felt really uncomfortable in the position he was in right now.

"Misunderstanding...MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Jake yelled making everyone save himself and Lady who was still staring at Finn from behind dreamily.

"I JUST SAW YOU TWO SMOOCHING OVER THERE IN THE CORNER!" Jake yelled at Finn pointing over in the corner where said event occurred. "WHATS THERE TO MISUNDERSTAND?" Jake added making Finn tense up even more. To Jake Finn was stealing his girlfriend was as plain as day. Even BMO couldn't handle this kind of tension and quietly exited the Tree Fort.

"Look man I know it seems messed up but just hear me out we-"Finn tried to say but Jake was to full caught up in anger and malice to even care about his side of the story. "You know what Finn I'm not having any of this." Jake suddenly as if by blind rage grabbed Finn by using his stretchy paws putting Finn into a very powerful chock-hold.

Holding Finn in one paw and the other turned into a big fist as if Jake was about to punch him. "NOW FEEL THE PAIN YOU JUST CAUSED ME!" Jake yelled readying his fist to punch Finn. Finn really couldn't react fast enough to do anything, but prepare for the worst and get hit multiple times by Jake.

"아니!" (NO!) Lady screamed snapping out of dreamy gaze her eyes returned to their white color. She flew towards the gap between Finn and Jake blocking the pathway between Jake's fist and Finns face. Lady then grabbed onto Finn defensively. "그를 다치게하지 마요!" (Don't hurt him!") Lady yelled at Jake tearing up a bit. Much to Jake's shock he was really about to follow through his rage and punch both his brother and Lady but something held him back.

"Grrrr!" Jake growled his expression softened a bit. He couldn't stand seeing Lady like this. Even after betraying him he couldn't find the incentive to actually hurt her intentionally.

Jake let go of Finn dropping him to the floor where he coughed and moaned in pain. Lady quickly rushed to Finn to comfort him.

"Why Lady?" Jake said softly "I thought you loved me." Jake said tearing up which was a rare sight for the magic dog.

Lady after realizing Finn was just fine looked up to Jake. "제이크 아니요, 핀은 지금 사랑한다 없습니다." (No Jake, Finn is the only one I love now.) Lady told Jake her facial expression turning sour

"…난 더 이상 친구로 당신을 좋아하면 다른 사람이 내 애인에게 상처를 따라서 메신저도 확실하지를 시도 할 때 정말 감사하지 않습니다!" (I really don't appreciate it when someone tries to hurt my lover so I'm not sure if I even like you as a friend anymore!) Lady said in a angry tone towards Jake.

At that moment Jake's heart shattered into pieces when he heard this remark. Lady had always called him her "lover". The fact she wouldn't even see him as a friend anymore really hurt Jake so much that even the mightiest punch to the face would done less damage than what Lady did to him.

"Oh I see now." Jake said his anger returning with the mixture of sadness in his voice. His eyes searched across the room spotting the bottle of love potion on the couch where Finn laid before all this commotion happened. A idea popped into his head as he grew a dark cracked smile on his face.

"Well then…." Jake said hesitantly before suddenly dashing towards Lady. Jake quickly grabbed the love potion with his stretchy paw and made a mad dash toward his beloved ex-girlfriend.

"LOVE ME LADY!" Jake screamed as he grabbed the rainicorn with one of his paws obtaining a fine grip over her. Using his other paw which held the beaker of the love potion Jake forcibly shoved down every last drop down Lady's throat hell-bent on making her love him again.

Despite Lady's best attempts to get out of Jake's strong grip she simply couldn't resist Jake's strength. She coughed and gagged multiple times after having the drink poured down her throat.

She fell onto the floor her eyes closed. Before Jake grabbed her again and pulled her in so that Lady would be looking into his eyes the moment she opened them.

"Hahaha!" Jake laughed a bit crazily. "Now you will love me once again my sweet Lady and nobody will ever take you away from me again!." Jake said as he saw Lady's eyes opening. For a moment time seemed to stand still for the two as they looked into each other's eyes.

Jake could imagine the fun things they'd be able to do together now that they were a couple once again. He was lost in thoughts about them racing each other in the fields of the Grass Kingdom, Frolicking and laughing together as they told each other jokes and whatnot. Even the times Jake would even impress her by playing his viola showing off his mad skills to the rainicorn.

"나 자연의 당신 그 뚱뚱한 지독한 괴물 가자!" (Let go of me you fat compulsive freak of nature!) Lady said angrily struggling to get out of Jake's grip. The potion had no effect on her.

Jake mouth was now wide open dumbfounded. He released Lady who jerked away from him aggressively "I-i-I don't understand…." Jake said his voice trembling.

. "The potion s-should've worked….Y-Your supposed to l-love m-me." Jake said his eyes were now swelling up with tears. He was hopelessly broken now and was having a mental breakdown from all that was happening. For Jake it was like living in a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from.

."아무것도 핀과 저 당신이 바보를 분리 할 수 없습니다." (Nothing can separate Finn and me you fool.) Lady told Jake angrily. "바보 같은 작은 사랑의 묘약조차."( Not even some silly little love potion.) She added as the whites of her eyes once again turned into various shades of purple. "….당신은 내가 당신 당신을 사랑 말할 것도 좋아 진다고 생각한다면 당신은 미친해야합니다.( ….And you must be crazy if you think I will even like you let alone love you.)

Jake just stood there his with his mouth open and tears starting to come down his face. "Th-This is so messed up…" he muttered.

"이 없어야 아 난 제이크을 보장 할 수, 모든 수 있습니다."( Oh i can assure you Jake, Everything is as it should be.) The rainicorn said making Jake feel worse than he already was. "난 내 마음이 핀에 속하고 영원히 그 상태를 유지하기 전에 말했다.로." (As i said before my heart belongs to Finn and it will forever stay that way.) Lady said now giving a very intimidating stance over Jake.

"지금 우리를 간섭으로 이렇게 친절 없게됩니다.." (Now if you will be so kind as to leave us alone.) Lady said in an intimidating voice. Jake himself was a little weirded out by how protective she was being over Finn.

To add insult to injury Lady even used her magic horn to temporarily turn Jake blue as if to match his emotional state. Jake didn't care at all what he looked like. Not at this point. "Ok." Jake said almost too quietly having been mentally broken by Lady, he walked out the door as grey clouds started to form over the Tree Fort bringing down rain.

Lady simply watched him go before she closed the door and turned on the fireplace so that it was now warm inside the room. She went over to Finn who was unconscious. "의 확인을 핀 아무도 지금 우리를 괴롭히는되지 않습니다." (Its ok Finn nobody will be bothering us now.) Lady cooed smiling, all the anger she had shown while speaking to Jake suddenly vanished.

Lady affectionately nuzzled Finn's unconscious body before wrapping her multicolored body around him. The rainicorn then placed Finn so that he was lying onto her long body as if it were a pillow. "모든게 괜찮을 것입니다" (..Everything is going to be ok…)Lady said resting her head next to Finns. She giggled before giving his cheek a goodnight kiss. "나는 당신을 너무 사랑해" (I love you so much) Lady said before going to sleep next to her lover.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The Nightmare

Finn & Lady

**(A/N: I apologize for how long it took for this chapter to get made. Life didn't really get in the way or anything, I'm just really lazy and I usually don't get anything done over weekends even I could update a chapter daily.)**

**(Also translation might be a little off from the actual dialogue so…yeah….)**

"AHH!" Finn screamed waking up in cold sweat. He breathed in and out heavily as he looked around in a panicky manner. To his relief Finn found himself to be in his normal bed, he looked towards the opposite side of the room to see Jake sleeping in his bed as well.

"Whew!" Finn sighed catching his breathe. "It was all just a wacky dream." He muttered wiping off the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He had remembered his "dream" so vividly as if it actually happened, especially the parts about the potion, him and Lady making out, and the fight with Jake.

"Psst Jake!" Finn said from across the room trying to wake up Jake, but he got no response what so ever not even a snore. Finn got out of his bed and walked over to his brother who lied down motionless. "Jake… get up." Finn said again this time much louder as well as physically moving Jake to wake him from his slumber.

Jake however remained unmoving his body continued to lie in his bed lifeless. Finn panicked as he felt the coldness of Jake's body. "Jake?!" He kept nudging the dog in hopes Jake was just joshing him and would surprise him with sudden movement.

Unfortunately, that moment never came. Tears started to swell within Finns eyes. "Jake…." He sobbed while holding Jake's dead body. It was confirmed that he wasn't alive as Finn felt no heartbeat nor breathing from the magic dog. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Finn?" A voice said surprising the human boy. Finn looked at Jake but he heard the voice again. "Finn?" The voice spoke again but not from Jake. Finn turned his head behind him to see Lady Rainicorn.

The appearance of the rainicorn shocked Finn's mind on so many levels. Not only did she just appear out of nowhere but Finn actually understood her.

"Lady?" Finn said confused still holding onto Jake with tears still dripping down his face. The rainicorn came closer to Finn. "What's wrong Finn? Why are you crying?" Lady asked concerned. Being able to understand Lady felt odd to Finn but he felt that was the least of his concerns. Finn thought she probably had on a translator or something.

"I'm so sorry Lady…." Finn said still sobbing, nearly forgetting his recent make-out dream with her. Lady tilted her head. "Why are you sorry?" she asked.

Finn was at a lost about how to explain it. He knew what he was about to say would break her heart send her into a mental breakdown knowing how much she loved Jake. It was hard to accept even to Finn as the words just didn't compute together in his mind.

"Jake's…." Finn stammered with the two words that he never thought he would say so early in his life. "Jake's dead Lady….he's gone." Finn finally said to her. The rainicorn in question however didn't react the way Finn expected. Instead the rainicorn smiled.

"Of course he's dead. That was the plan, remember?" Lady told Finn in a happy tone once again shocking him. Finn jerked his head to face Lady. "What the ZIP are you talking about?! What plan!?" Finn asked very confused. He'd never plot to kill anyone let alone his own brother.

"Why it was our little plan to eliminate Jake." Lady spoke in a cheery tone. This explanation made no sense to Finn. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER?!" Finn shouted in rage. "And on top of that why would YOU want him dead anyway?" Finn added his sadness now replaced with rage.

"Because Jake was an obstacle in our love Finn." Lady said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He wouldn't accept the fact you and I loved each other and he tried to separate us." Her face went to a frown. "And for that he had to be eliminated." She added. Finn was caught in too many emotions to know what to do or say. What more, Lady seemed to still be in love with him after his little nightmare.

The rainicorn then suddenly smiled, not in a happy go lucky fashion, but in a creepy way "But now that all of that is settled and Jake is out of the picture shall we resume where we left off?" Lady said seductively as she wrapped her body around Finn

"Argh!" Finn grunted. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't listen to him, He was paralyzed. The room they were in started to melt into nothingness even Jake's dead body disappeared out of existence. It was now just Finn and Lady Rainicorn alone together in the dark.

"L-left off from where?" Finn managed to say staring into Lady's purple eyes. Lady giggled before whispering into Finns ear. "Tier 15" Finn opened his mouth wide and...

""AAAGGHH!"" Finn head shot upwards. He looked around to see that he was wrapped up by Lady's body right by the fireplace her face right beside his. Even though she was asleep the human panicked as he squeezed himself from her body and grabbed onto a nearby wall staring at Lady Rainicorn for any sudden movements.

"Ok better make sure I'm not dreaming this time." Finn said trying to compose himself. "Ouch!" Finn muttered in light pain as he pinched himself. "Ok so I'm NOT dreaming." Finn said to himself smiling that the nightmare wasn't real but he soon frowned at the sudden realization.

"Which means what happened between me Lady and Jake was real." Finn said sadly. He then looked at Lady who was still sleeping like an angel unaware her lover wasn't by her anymore. "I-I got to make this right!" Finn thought. As much as he liked Lady Rainicorn he knew she belonged to Jake so he should try to bring them together again.

Finn scanned his eyes over to where the couch was. "Hmm where is it?" He was looking for the potion that Bubblegum had given him. Finn went over to check for it even under the couch cushions only to find nothing.

"Aragh!" Finn shouted in anger throwing one of the couch cushions in a random direction. "I was sure I left it here before all this happened!" Finn yelled quietly.

He then saw the broken beaker of the love potion Bubblegum had given him along with some of the liquids remains on the floor. "AHA!" Finn shouted loudly. A theory formed in the 13-year old boy's mind as to why Lady had liked him so much. To his surprise, though Lady Rainicorn was starting to wake up.

Lady Rainicorn had begun to flutter her eyes open expecting to see her lover right by her. "핀?"(Finn) she said fully awakened realizing Finn wasn't where she thought he was She was starting to panic thinking he was kidnapped or went missing. "핀!?... 그대는 어디에 있나요?" (Finn!? Where are you?) She said in a panicky manner.

Finn turned to see Lady awake. "Oh barf." He said not glad to see her awake yet. He didn't know what to expect from her after a make out with the rainicorn but he expected the worse and that alone made him a bit shaky remembering what happened in his recent nightmare.

Lady turned around to see Finn on the couch. The sight of him made Lady calm again and very happy. " 아 핀이 당신은!" (Oh Finn there you are!) She said flying towards him at full speed. Finn had no time to react as she flew very fast toward him. He could only brace for impact.

"내가 깨어 났을 후에 내가 당신을 못 봤어 너무 무서웠어요". (Finn I was so scared when I didn't see you after I woke up.) Lady said as she grabbed hold of Finn with her forelegs hugging him in embrace. "난 당신이 납치 있다고 생각하거나 나 한테 물려 주셨 어." (I thought you were kidnapped or that you left me.) The rainicorn said crying.

Finn really didn't know where to go with this. Finn hated seeing her cry but at the same time he still had his subconscious fear creeping in his mind. "Uhhh its ok Lady don't cry. everything is OK." Finn said in an attempt to comfort her though he really didn't know what she was getting worked up about. Finn hesitated a bit before putting his hand on Lady's head and gently caressed his fingers through her mane.

Lady instantly stopped crying and smiled. "아 핀 ..." (Oh Finn) she said kissing Finn on the lips again. Finn whimpered a bit before locking lips with the rainicorn again, but soon he just accepted it. He was curious though, nobody had ever been this affectionate with him before, not even Flame Princess. It only further proved his theory that Lady Rainicorn was under the influence of the love potion.

After about 30 seconds of smooching Finn gently pushed Lady away from him even though Lady looked like she wanted it to last even longer. Finn needed to get away from the rainicorn in order to get things done, however Lady seemed as if she was determined to never leave Finn's side.

"Uh Lady Can I get you to do something for me?" Finn asked hoping she'd take the bait. "물론 핀, 나는 당신을 위해 아무것도 할. (Of course Finn I'd do anything for you.) Lady said. Finn took it as a yes and finally asked her the question. "Can you go get the Universal Translator? I'd love to understand what you're saying." Finn said smiling.

"좋아, 다음에 머물 예쁜 나는 금방 돌아 올게요." (Ok then, stay right here sweetie I'll be right back) Lady said nodding and flying out the door and into the skies, the sun shining brightly making her colors seem even more vivid than before. She went towards a random direction on the lookout for the Universal Translator.

Finn sighed heavily as the rainicorn finally departed. He grabbed the beaker that contained the potion and darted out the Tree Fort. "Ok I need to find Jake to sort this mess out. Then we'll get PB to fix all this jazz up!" Finn said while running out into the fields of the Grass Kingdom and towards the direction of the Candy Kingdom. Hopefully everything would go smoothly…..or will it?

To Be Continued


	5. The Confrontation

Finn & Lady

Finn huffed and puffed as he paced himself through the Grass Kingdom, not wanting to make the mistake of having to take several breaks like last time. He didn't have all day as he wasn't sure when Lady Rainicorn would return and find out Finn was gone.

"I hope finding that translator keeps Lady busy." Finn thought to himself now coming up into the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. Of course she would have trouble finding the thing as Jake threw it away the last time he Lady had worn it.

There was plenty of candy litter on the ground Finn passed by just waiting to be eaten. Even though Finn was coming around hungry, he didn't have the time to gather it in large quantities as he and Jake usually did on their strolls. Instead Finn grabbed what he could of it off the ground as he went by. Finn then proceeded to eat them as he ran, the sugars within them helped give Finn bursts of energy.

"Mmmm, chocolate!" Finn mumbled eating random bits of chocolate he found. Thanks to science that he wouldn't understand the chocolate helped Finn become less stressed about his current situation.

Finn then noticed a few flyers around the walls on the streets of the Candy Kingdom each informing the citizens about the upcoming 2nd annual Celestial Alignments that will occur tomorrow night.

"Oh Glob! I almost forgot about the light show tomorrow." Finn said losing his focus. "Gotta, remember to ask out Flame Princess to watch it with me. That'll really be math!" He exclaimed smiling. He figured it would be a great night for him and the girl he had a real relationship with unlike a certain rainicorn. Finn's smile vanished "Wait what am I talking about?" Finn said trying to remain focused on the task at hand…"I need to find Jake first!" Finn said.

Finn was now in what was considered the bad parts of the Candy Kingdom. He knew it was the bad parts because there was a lot of "shady" looking candy people all around as if looking for someone to stalk. Of course since Finn was well known within the Candy Kingdom, nobody really wanted to mess with him.

Finn suspected Jake to be at the Candy Tavern as it was always the place he went to when he was in a bad mood and as the current situation stood, Finn 120% expected him to be in such a mood if not worse.

Finn took a heavy breather before he walked into the Candy Tavern. The moment he walked in almost everybody that was in the Tavern stopped what they were initially doing and turned their attention to Finn. Each one of them had the 'You better not mess with me.' look in their eyes.

Finn feeling a little intimidated by all the eyes on him just walked over to the nearest seat and sat his butt in it. A few moments later everyone returned to what they were previously doing ignoring Finn for the moment. Finn mentally sighed knowing he wouldn't get into any more trouble than he already was.

"What can I get for you butt much?" The tavern tender asked Finn in a light southern accent. He seemed a little less enthusiastic to see Finn let alone get anything him what he wanted. Finn attempted to imitate his personality.

"Yes horse face, I was just looking for a orange dog around these here parts." Finn said with a pause "You seen him?" He questioned in a slightly bitter tone. The Tavern Tender didn't look phased by Finns change in his voice but answered anyway.

"Oh you must be talking about that feller over there." He said pointing to the opposite side of the bar table. There Finn saw his one and only bro lay there with his face down and a mug in his paw. "Jake…." Finn thought to himself he knew he was hurting inside….very badly.

"He's been there just mumbling random things for a while." The tavern tender added. "Something about a girlfriend or some other jazz like that. He must've got dumped by her heheh" The tavern tender said chuckling. Finn gave him an angry glare but he ignored it. "Serves him right for trusting them girl things."

Finn just ignored the tavern tender and walked slowly over to his best bro. Finn was glad to see him but deep down he knew Jake wouldn't be glad to see him. It seemed quite risky to come all this way just to see him but, Finn knew he would've had to get it out of the way eventually and confront his heart broken brother.

Upon getting closer to Jake, Finn quickly remembered his nightmare about seeing Jake dead and his "event" with Lady. Thankfully Finn didn't remember seeing the Cosmic Owl so it wasn't a premonition of things to come and thus wasn't anything to worry about.

"Jake." Finn said from behind Jake, taking very tiny steps towards him. Upon hearing his voice Jake quickly shot his head up from the table and turned around to Finn. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't my old girlfriend stealing brother." Jake said in an unpleasant tone. "What do you want? You already took my girlfriend what else do you want from me!?" He snapped at Finn.

Finn took notice that everyone around them was starting to quiet down. Even the weird music in the Candy Tavern had stopped playing leaving the two best friends heavy conversation to be fully audible

"Look Jake I'm not here to take ANYthing away from you, As a matter of fact I want to give something to you." Finn said hoping to put some trust between him and Jake. The magic dog raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Jake said sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

He took a sip from his beverage before speaking again. "Well you can keep it." He said with bitterly. "I don't want anything from you!" Jake sneered before he turned his head away from Finn.

Finn didn't know what to say to Jake. Anything he tried to say he'd react back with anger and wouldn't give him a chance to explain himself. An idea came to Finn he wasn't sure if Jake would take up on the offer but it was better than doing nothing.

"What if I can give Lady back to you….Would you like that?" Finn said. Jake chuckled a bit before responding. "Heheheh Are you joking? As much as you two love each other you want to give her back to me just like that?" Jake retorted towards Finn not even looking at him, Instead he looked at the liquid that still remained in his mug.

Finn sighed. "Listen Jake, I think Lady might be affected by that love potion I had earlier." The mention of the potion caused a stir of discussion in the crowd. Jake then laughed manically causing Finn to flinch a little. "So you're blaming this a love potion that doesn't even work?" He questioned. Finn's eyes widened at the counter.

"What!? It doesn't work?" Finn said surprised. The crowd behind them was a little disappointed they thought they almost had a goldmine on their hands as anyone would've paid some cold hard cash for something like a love potion.

"Of course it doesn't work." Jake retorted again. "I tried to make Lady Rainicorn love me again so I shoved the whole thing down her throat after you passed out." Jake explained to Finn who could hear his voice breaking.. "Sadly it didn't work." Finn took out the empty beaker. "I guess that explains why it's empty." Finn thought to himself.

Another thought came to Finn. He didn't even remember seeing Lady Rainicorn drink the potion the first time. How could she be under its effects if he hadn't given it to her in the first place. It didn't make sense at all but there has to be a explanation for it.

Jake turned around to see his brothers face again. What Finn saw on Jake's face was indescribable it was full of hurt, anger, sadness, and confusion. "You and Lady must really love each other if not even a love potion can sway her to me." Jake said tearing up. "I give up Finn…...she's yours." Jake said crying his emotions had taken him over full storm, snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

Finn stood steps away from his crying brother. Jake didn't often cry so Finn immediately sprang into action and started to comfort him. "No Jake I know Lady is your girlfriend and I promise you this." Finn paused putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I will make her love you instead of me." He vowed. Jake stopped sobbing momentarily. "B-but how…. She already loves you more than anything in the world." Jake countered.

The moment was turning pretty sappy and uninteresting for the guys in the tavern so they got bored and went back to what they were doing before. They were expecting a fight or at least some swears. Some even started a few fights with themselves completely ignoring Finn and Jake.

"I'll get PB to help us." Finn said back to Jake. "What's the Princess gonn-"Jake was interrupted by Finn. "Don't worry dude, just come on and I'll promise you everything will be just as they were." Finn explained about to hug his brother although Jake initially jumped away from Finn to avoid the hug.

"But can I trust you?" Jake said reluctant to trust Finn again. Finn sighed again. "Yeah dude totally, were bros remember?" Finn said reassuring Jake. "Just imagine you and Lady Rainicorn together at the Celestial Alignment thingy tomorrow night." Finn said.

"I guess so…" Jake said thinking for a bit. "Ok I trust you Finn….lets go then." He said convinced. "Heheh Sweet!" Finn said attempting to hug his brother again. This time Jake let Finn hug him it made him feel better, but only slightly. After a few seconds they let go of each other as the Candy Tavern wasn't really the best place to show emotions.

They walked out of the Candy Tavern together and started to head out towards Princess Bubblegums castle. "Hey, Jake." Finn said to the dog still having some thoughts going about in his head. He was just glad he had Jake's again

"Yeah what is it?" Jake asked. "Were still bros right?" Finn questioned him. Jake took a moment before answering. "Uh yeah the best!" He said hesitantly. They then clashed their fist together as they walked on towards Bubblegums Castle.

Meanwhile….

"Hi Finn I'm back." Lady Rainicorn said coming back inside the Tree Fort. She was talking full english thanks to the Universal Translator. "I couldn't find the one I had before so I asked my mom if I could borrow hers." The rainicorn said in a cheery tone before coming into the room she left Finn. "Finn?" Lady said scanning the room for Finn. Unfortunately her lover was nowhere to be seen.

"Finn where are you!" Lady said in full-blown panic not seeing her lover anywhere around the Tree Fort. She knew Finn would've waited for her so that led her to conclude someone had kidnapped him.

Lady then flew out of the Tree Fort full speed. She was going towards the Candy Kingdom to have a talk with Princess Bubblegum about Finn being "missing". "Oh please oh please be ok Finn." Lady prayed for Finn's safety, continuing her was towards Bubblegum's castle.

To Be Continued


	6. The Betrayal

Finn and Lady

**(A/N: Thanks for all the views, follows and favs everyone. This chapter might have a lot of typos so I would appreciate it if any of you PM me the mistakes so I can edit them.)**

**( Special thanks to DeluxeMagnum69 for polishing this chapter)**

Lady Rainicorn dashed through the sky at full speed, the clouds she went through evaporated as she flew by them at an incredible velocity. She only had one person on her mind: Finn.

"I knew I should've never left Finn's side." Lady said regretfully. She was speaking English thanks to the Universal Translator she was wearing around her neck.

Lady then quickly entered Candy Kingdom territory. A few of its citizens had waved our called to her, but Lady ignored them and pressed on her way to Princess Bubblegum's Castle.

Finn and Jake were just a few blocks away from the castle when they spotted Lady Rainicorn in the sky. Finn panicked and quickly jumped into the shadows to avoid detection from the Rainicorn.

"Oh Glob she found me!" Finn said a fearfully. He had hoped it would've taken longer for her to do what he had asked her.

"No dude, I don't think she saw you." Jake said reassuringly. "She just went into PB's castle." he added pointing a finger to the window Lady had just went into.

Finn came out of the shadows and sighed wiping his head as if he just finished a big exercise.

"Why are you so scared of her anyway?" Jake asked confused. "I mean I know she might be under the potions effects like you said, but it's not like she's going to kill you or anything." he added.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how badly that potion gunked her mind dude." Finn replied. "She's too affectionate with me." the human said throwing his arms in the air.

It was kind of hard for Jake to understand though as there really was no such thing as being too affectionate with Lady Rainicorn to him. He briefly thought about discovering 15 feet of her long and colorful body or touching her horn for the first time. His mouth watered a bit.

"What was she doing that was too affectionate?" Jake questioned the human.

"Well, the way she stares at me which just creeps me out and then the moment I'm gone she starts freaking out!" Finn replied recalling the moment back at the Tree Fort. "She's also very...huggy." He added.

"Oh." Jake replied he was a little surprised at the information of Lady's weird behavior. "So then how'd you get away from her?" He questioned again, curious as ever.

"I asked her if she could go look for that Universal Translator you threw away." Finn explained. "I thought it would take her longer to find it though." he continued.

"I guess when she found out that I wasn't at the Tree Fort like I said, she freaked out again and now she's trying to look for me." Finn added on. He looked at Princess Bubblegum's Castle and shivered slightly. "There's no way I'm going in there now." He said a little terrified of the romantically crazed Rainicorn that resided in the sweet candy castle.

Jake looked surprised at Finn, "Why not Finn? Isn't that where we're headed?" He asked as Finn looked back at him.

"Well that was before a love crazed Rainicorn that's completely obsessed with me entered it." Finn said crossing his arms. "Besides if I go in there and Lady sees me, she'll want to hug and kiss me and I know you won't like that at all."

Jake shrugged before placing a paw on Finn's shoulder. "It's all cool Finn, you don't have to worry about me being bothered by whatever the two of you do now." Jake admitted.

"Huh, Why not?" Finn asked surprised.

"Because it's not really Lady that loves you...it's that potion." Jake explained. "So really it's all fake love and it will be all forgotten about after she's fixed, right?" He asked.

"Right!" Finn said with confidence before face palming himself in the face.

"Okay, we should stop wasting time and go ahead and get to the castle." Finn said to Jake. The magic dog nodded and picked up Finn before enlarging his legs to get to the castle faster.

"WOOOOO!" Finn said laughing. It felt good to ride on Jake again after their small little fight.

It was all calm and quiet within Princess Bubblegum's sleeping chamber. She lay in her bed sleeping peacefully, that is until a certain Rainicorn busted through.

"My lady!" Lady Rainicorn yelled at Princess Bubblegum who was still sleeping.

Lady then nudged her before she shook her violently to wake her up.

Lady Rainicorn waited for her to fully awaken before speaking. It seemed as though the Rainicorn still harbored respect for Bubblegum although she was very aware of Finn's previous crush on her. She knew Bubblegum was a great princess but Lady never understood why she never like-liked Finn. They were a perfect match until Finn lost interest in her.

"Oh well, it's her loss and my gain." Lady thought to herself.

"Oh... what?!" Bubblegum asked and a bit startled as she was suddenly awakened from her deep sleep.

She looked at Lady before wiping her eyes.

"Ugh... Lady?" Bubblegum said groggily before becoming fully aware of her surroundings. "What's the matter Lady?" The princess asked her best friend in concern. She was expecting something very dire or important as she never woke her up before.

"It's Finn!" Lady said panicking. "He's missing!" She added flailing her forelegs around like crazy.

Bubblegum was aware of the translator her royal pet wore so she didn't bother to ask why she was speaking full English like that. She was shocked at the news as well, but she was a bit surprised at how much Lady cared for Finn.

"It's okay, Lady. Just relax!" Bubblegum said trying to calm Lady down. "I have a tracer I can use to track Finn." Princess Bubblegum explained.

The Rainicorn calmed down sighed and relaxed completely

"Is Jake missing too?" Bubblegum asked knowing Lady's concern for the magic dog's safety.

Lady Rainicorn's face suddenly turned sour. "I don't care about Jake. I'm just worried about Finn!" Lady retorted.

If the princess wasn't awake now the remark Lady just made certainly did.

"Wait...What?!" Bubblegum asked in surprised at what her pet just said. She thought Lady and Jake were still together.

"Why don't you care about Jake? Don't you love him?" Bubblegum asked confused.

She remembered how Lady always talked about Jake. It was almost to the point where it was annoying, yet it was so sweet to see the pair so happy to be together.

"No!" Lady shrieked. "I don't love Jake anymore!" she added her voice turned bitter.

The princess's eyes widened. She never thought she'd hear Lady say that. She had predicted a 100% chance that the couple would never separate and as such there was no way her calculations were off.

"I'm in love with someone much better than that dumb old dog." Lady said as her voice suddenly changed to a much lighter tone.

"And who's that?" Princess Bubblegum asked, raising an eyebrow and formulating an educated guess.

"Why it's Finn of course!" Lady said happily.

Bubblegum facial expression was totally readable now. "Oh Glob..." She sighed. "Finn what did you do?"

The Princess thought face palming herself. Everything made since to her now. It was obvious that Finn used the love potion on Lady Rainicorn and after that the Rainicorn loved the human boy instead of her original lover: Jake.

It was nice to see her experiment worked even though it was tested in the wrong person.

"Listen, Lady." Princess Bubblegum began to explain. "You're under the spell of a love potion and so you're not thinking correctly right now." Bubblegum said she needed to fix her love crazed friend.

"Oh, Princess you're mistaken." Lady said smiling. "I'm not under some silly love potion spell." She dismissed the scenario. "The only spell I'm under is the spell of true love." Lady Rainicorn said gleefully.

Princess Bubblegum was both amazed and disturbed about how effective her creation was. It REALLY gunks your mind up more than the juice of the elder toad.

"So are you going to help me find Finn or not?" Lady Rainicorn questioned the Princess, her expression turned somewhat threatening almost as if Lady would attack if she didn't help.

"Uhh sure I'll help." Bubblegum said with a fake smile that could fool anyone. She had a game plan and hoped it would work.

"Yay!" Lady cheered.

"Let's go to the lab...that's where I keep all my equipment." Bubblegum explained.

Lady Rainicorn nodded and followed Bubblegum out her sleeping chamber.

As Princess Bubblegum walked out of her sleeping chamber, Lady Rainicorn followed after her through the Candy Halls to Princess Bubblegum's lab.

On their way to the lab, Princess Bubblegum decided to ask her brainwashed friend some questions.

"So why do you love Finn now?" Bubblegum asked her.

"Because now I realize we were made for each other." Lady Rainicorn answered strongly.

Princess Bubblegum asked even more questions. "But what do you see in him?" Bubblegum reiterated.

"Oh Princess, it's true love and nothing more." Lady replied. "Not that you'd understand." She slurred.

Princess Bubblegum jerked her head towards Lady Rainicorn, a glimmer of fire in her eyes. "What!?" Bubblegum asked, almost shouting.

"Nothing." Lady said defensively.

"No!" Bubblegum said with a little bit authority in her voice.

"I wanna hear what you just said!" Bubblegum said forgetting that the Lady Rainicorn in front of her wasn't really Lady.

Lady Rainicorn held her forelegs in front of her in a defensive matter, only slightly intimidated by her lady's glare.

"I'm only saying you don't know a real lover when you see one" Lady Rainicorn said defensively.

Princess Bubblegum recoiled. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked again angrily

Lady Rainicorn returned her own fiery glare to match Princess Bubblegum's.

"Well what I'm saying is that you aren't worthy to have any relation with my lover." Lady said with burning eyes. "I honestly don't know what Finn saw in you in the before." She added not knowing how much she just insulted Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum turned away from her royal pet. "You do realize Finn is into someone else don't you?" She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Lady tilted her head in confusion.

"No he isn't." Lady retorted.

Bubblegum chuckled darkly. "Oh yes he is..." Princess Bubblegum turned back around to see a very unhappy face on the Rainicorn.

"You LIAR!" Lady Rainicorn yelled before her eyes turned purple again.

She then grabbed the angry PB and threw her through a wall like a rag doll.

"OOOF" Bubblegum grunted getting back to her feet. "What the junk Lady?! Why did you do that?!" Bubblegum snapped at Lady she quickly smacked the Rainicorn across the muzzle with her hand in rage.

Lady Rainicorn growled in response and was about to attack her former friend until they both heard voices from behind them. She turned around to see not only Jake but right behind him was none other than Finn. Lady's facial expression lightened.

"Lady?" Jake asked.

"...and Princess Bubblegum?" Finn added on both of them a bit confused why they were yelling and why there was a hole in the wall.

"Finn!" Lady said happily as she dashed toward him.

She quickly pushed Jake out of the way before she hugged Finn in deep embrace.

"Oh thank Glob you're okay, Finn!" Lady Rainicorn said nuzzling him.

Finn sighed as he knew what was coming.

"When I got the translator you asked for I went back to your house where I thought you'd stay at but I didn't see you there and i-" She began ta;king hysterically with tears in her eyes before Finn interrupted her.

"It's okay Lady, I just needed to have a little talk with Jake." Finn said a little glad that he understands her.

Lady glared at Jake.

"This doesn't change anything between us." Lady muttered towards him.

Jake shrugged in response to Lady Rainicorn.

"Whatevs Lady. You can like Finn all you want." Jake said nonchalantly.

Princess Bubblegum was confused at the whole site. She expected Jake to at least be a little angry that Lady was under the influence of the love potion. She heavily doubted he would be a part of Finn's ideas to administrate something like that to his girlfriend like that.

"Umm Jake...you do know Lady isn't really...you know Lady?" She asked whispering in his ear.

"Yeah Princess I know about how that love potion thing messed her up." Jack replied.

"Okay, listen carefully... I conveniently have an anti-love potion in my lab. With any luck it should negate the effects of the love potion that Lady is under the influence of." She explained to the dog.

Jake was glad to hear the information. "Okay, Peebs I'll go get the potion." Jake said, oblivious and unaware that Lady had heard their whole conversation.

"So you're still trying to separate us?" Lady said holding onto Finn defensively. "Well guess what?" She added glaring at both of them.

"Your little plan won't work!" The Rainicorn scolded them.

"Uh..." Finn muttered before feeling a weird sensation he looked down at his body and saw he was going into Lady's own body.

She was phasing him through her body.

"Ahhh!" Finn screamed somewhat girly.

Lady Rainicorn turned around to meet him.

"Hang on, my darling." She said before taking off into a wall.

Lady Rainicorn and Finn phased through it and continued flying outside the castle towards a random destination.

"Darn, I forgot she could do that!" Jake said in frustration.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed Jake by the arm and bolted into the lab.

"C'mon. we got to give this to Lady whether she wants it or not!" She said holding onto a beaker which contained a green liquid, it glowed to an ominous color.

"Okay!" Jake said enthusiastically. He was ready to take his Lady back at last.

He grabbed Princess Bubblegum with his hands and placed her on his now enlarged back.

He barked before taking charge in the direction Lady Rainicorn and Finn flew off in.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Finn screamed as he flew with Lady Rainicorn halfway through her body.

It felt very thrilling to be flying so high and fast with the Rainicorn.

"Wait, Lady!" Finn said to her hoping she'd listen to him. "We should go back to Princess Bubblegum and Jake." He suggested just as they went through a wet puffy cloud.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't go back to those despicable people we use to call our friends." Lady said. "All they want to do is tear us apart from each other." She explained to Finn.

Finn just couldn't convince Lady that she wasn't right in the head. He thought there wasn't any way to get through to her peacefully so he'd have to do this the hard and painful way.

Finn sighed. "Okay, Lady stop right here." he told her.

Lady Rainicorn obeyed Finn's command and lowered down to the ground which was by the Tree Fort where all of this started.

"Now let me out of your body." Finn commanded.

"Aww..." Lady said, disappointed as she phased him out of her body. She loved being that close to Finn, It felt like they were one with each other when his body was merged with her multicolored body.

Finn put on a serious expression on his face, but Lady continued to look at him with a big smile on her face.

"Listen Lady...This isn't how things should be." Finn said to the Rainicorn.

Lady tilted her head. "What do you mean Finn?" She asked curiously.

"I mean this whole love thing between us... It's just not going to work." Finn said. He knew he was hurting Lady emotionally because he could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"...B-but it can work Finn! We're perfect for each other!" Lady said frowning.

Finn shook his head. "No Lady, it can't we're... we're too different." He said sadly wanting to avoid saying he didn't really love her.

He knew that would send her over the edge so the best thing to do was just lie.

Lady Rainicorn was crying slightly. "Is this because I'm a Rainicorn?" She presumed. "I know humans and Rainicorns haven't always had the best relationship,s but I know this can all work out." Lady told Finn she went to go hug him, but Finn thought it was time to end this. It would be fixed later on anyway so it probably wouldn't even matter.

"No, Lady." Finn stressed making Lady cry.

"Please Finn don't do this to me... I love-" She began to say but was interrupted by Finn who had enough.

" 'No' means 'no' !" He yelled. "And for the billionth time you DON'T really love me!" Finn yelled even louder throwing his arms up in the air.

"It's the love potion that's making you love me!" Finn said making the Rainicorn shrink underneath herself. "And if that's too hard for you to get through your head then I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Finn yelled overcome with anger he said things he didn't mean or intend to say.

Lady curled herself into a ball and started hyperventilating.

"Y-ou d-d-ont l-ove me?" Rainicorn stuttered as the tears started to flow down her face.

Finn suddenly realized what he had done.

"No, uh... I like you Lady, I really do. but I just don't love you like you think I do." Finn said trying to get her to stop crying.

Lady lowered her head and continued to sob, heartbroken that the one she loved didn't love her back.

Despite Finns efforts to calm her down Lady didn't stop crying.

"Urgh " Finn groaned as he couldn't stand seeing her cry like that.

But he knew what would happen if he tried to comfort her.

Memories from his nightmare resurfaced as he looked at her and Finn cringed a little at the thought of it. He chose to just ignore Lady for the moment and hope Princess Bubblegum and Jake come up with something.

Finn went into the Tree Fort leaving the heartbroken Rainicorn alone as she was crying to herself.

Finn needed to get her out of his mind, so he decided to go lay on the couch.

Finn noticed the very small pool of love potion still on the floor from when Jake used it on Lady yesterday. It was only about to coat a finger but it was surprising it was still there.

Finn began to drift off into sleep until he heard a noise. He snapped his eyes open to see nothing. He had noticed Lady had stopped crying.

"Lady?" Finn called out, but he got no response from her.

He shrugged. "Oh well maybe she left-OOMPH"

He was interrupted by a foreleg going straight into his mouth a shadowy figure came out from behind and blindsided him.

"Lady!" Finn thought at the sight of her unmistakable long body.

The human struggled but couldn't speak with her forelegs covering his mouth.

Finn then felt an odd liquid on his tongue. It was warm at tasted like grape even though Finn couldn't see it. Instantly he felt like he was losing consciousness.

"쉬... 모든 게 괜찮다고 핀 휴식을 취하실 수 있습니다. (**Shh... relax Finn everything is fine.**) Lady spoke again this time not in English as she had taken off the translator.

Finn didn't understand but he felt too tired to try to make it out or even try to escape her grasp.

Lady looked down at the now asleep human and smiled.

"당신이 날 사랑하지 않는 거라면, 난 당신이 날 사랑하기됩니다." (**If you don't love me, I'll MAKE you love me.**) She said calmly.

She had just forced down some of the leftover potion on the ground into Finn's mouth.

Seconds later, Finn began to moan as he snapped his eyes open.

The first thing he saw was Lady Rainicorn smiling down at him. Finn smiled back at the smiling Rainicorn above him.

To Be Continued


	7. The Love Triangle

Finn & Lady

**(A/N: Thanks to DeluxeMagnum69 for help with the Finn x Lady Rainicorn segment. You got to admit it's an odd pairing to see so I think that makes it pretty unique.)**

**(I tried a slightly different writing style this chapter so sorry if this chapter reads a bit weird than the older chapters.)**

**(Scene may be a bit intense but hey its T rated for a reason sooooo FINNICORN 4 LIFE XD)**

As the human boy lay unconscious on her body, Lady Rainicorn had placed her mother's Universal Translator back around her neck.

Seconds later, Finn began to moan slightly as he snapped his eyes open.

The first thing he saw was Lady Rainicorn smiling down at him lovingly.

Finn gazed into Lady's eyes as his own started to glow the same amethyst color to match hers. His mind was suddenly overtaken by the sheer beauty of the rainicorn above him. Everything about Lady suddenly seemed so much more appealing to Finn. Things like her angelic voice or her super long body. Finn then returned a smile of his own to Lady's.

"Lady..." Finn said softly to the Rainicorn. "You're so beautiful..."

Lady Rainicorn blushed and looked away, unable to say a word.

"I never realized how truly beautiful you really are, Lady..." Finn said as he lifted up his hands and stroked her long slender multi-colored body. He didn't even remember that she had basically drugged him not even 30 seconds ago.

Lady Rainicorn looked back down at Finn.

"You-you only like me for my looks?" Lady Rainicorn asked softly.

"No Lady..." Finn said looking up to the flustered Rainicorn, "I like everything about you; the way you look, the way you talk, the way you move...everything!" he then grabbed her leg gently and kissed it.

"You are my true love, Lady." Finn said. "I was blind the whole time thinking that we could never be together."

Lady Rainicorn blushed even harder she couldn't help but giggle at the amounts of praise Finn was giving her.

"So you... you really love me, Finn?" Lady managed to say.

"Of course I do Lady, I know now that we're meant for each other." Finn said. "I'm so sorry that I yelled at you earlier." Finn apologized lowering his head down towards the floor. "I don't know what came over me." he said crying at how cruel he had been to her moments earlier.

"It's okay Finn; you don't need apologize to me." Lady Rainicorn said using a foreleg to raise Finns head so he was looking at her again.

Finn sniffled as tears still going down his cheek. "But I-" Finn began but was interrupted by Lady Rainicorn.

"Shhh…." Lady Rainicorn said as she placed her leg on Finn's lips. "…don't cry." She said wiping away the tears. It was odd seeing as it was Lady now comforting Finn this time.

Lady Rainicorn then drew her head in closer, her lips within kissing range.

"I love you Finn." She said slowly moving her head closer.

Finn brightened up completely, not the least bit uncomfortable with the idea of making out with her, as a matter of fact he wanted to kiss her.

"I love you too Lady." Finn said meeting her halfway, both their lips touching.

As their lips interlocked with one another, they began to have a dance of love in their mouths. Their tongues wrestled each other as the couple passionately kissed. Lady Rainicorn had taken off Finn's hat to reveal his ultra-divine golden hair. Finn usually didn't remove his hat for anyone but for his lover he made an exception. They both caressed each other's heads as they continued to kiss one another. Finn trailed his hands around Lady's mane while Lady did the same to his luscious hair.

...

Jake was panting as he neared the Tree Fort. Running all the way from The Candy Kingdom was no walk the park, so it was very energy consuming for the magic dog.

"*huff*...ok...*huff* we're here..." Jake said with pauses breathing heavily.

Princess Bubblegum was on his back carefully holding the anti-love potion in one of her hands. The bottle of green liquid was the only hope of restoring Lady Rainicorn to her rightful mind.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Princess Bubblegum asked Jake "They were going pretty fast." She recalled seeing her royal pet go at speeds never seen before.

"Yeah I'm totally sure." Jake replied catching his breath. He neared the front door. "I can hear Finn's shrilly shouts from miles away."

He was in a good mood considering he was finally about to reclaim his beloved girlfriend. It was the only thing that kept Jake going otherwise he would've taken longer to get back to the Tree Fort.

Princess Bubblegum leapt off of Jake and went to open the front door. "Ngh, it's locked." Bubblegum said trying to open it up but to no avail. She then knocked on the door in hopes to get a response.

"Finn...Lady? Are you guys in here?" She asked expecting an answer but got silence instead save for Jake's wheezing. Princess Bubblegum looked back at Jake.

"Well...?" She said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Whew ok...just give me a sec...And I'll unlock the door..." Jake said catching his breathe. "Oh Glob I got to exercise more." He muttered.

On the inside of the Tree Fort the two lovers were caught surprised as they heard noises outside and the knocking at the door.

"Is that Jake and PB I hear outside?" Finn asked breaking away from Lady's lips.

"I think it is..." Lady replied disappointed their kiss was interrupted. "Ugh, why won't they just leave us alone?!" She said a bit agitated from all the trouble Jake and Princess Bubblegum was putting on them.

"Don't worry Sugar." Finn said already giving Lady Rainicorn a nickname. "I'm going to make sure they won't bother us again." he added putting back on his hat, hiding his golden hair again. The Rainicorn looked at Finn her face had a worried look on it.

"Ok Sweetie, Be careful." Lady Rainicorn cautioned him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry." Finn replied blushing from her concern before he walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

"Finn!" Jake and Bubblegum said simultaneously at the appearance of the human boy. They were surprised to see him without his love crazed lover.

"Hey guys what's up?" Finn asked casually and with a smile.

"Where's Lady?" Jake asked Finn already suspicious about Finn's behavior. He was unusually chipper than he should be given the current situation.

"Oh she's inside." Finn replied.

"What where you guys doing in there?" Bubblegum asked curiously.

"Oh nothin just huggin it up thats all" Finn said motioning his hands in a crazy pattern.

Finn got a weird glare from Jake in response.

"You ok Finn? You're acting kinda weird. "Jake asked. He knew when he was hiding something.

Finn laughed at the dog's suspension.

"Heheh "I don't know what you're taking about dude." Finn replied. "I've never felt better really."

"Yeah, well have the anti-love potion right here." PB said holding the vial In front of Finn. "We should give it to Lady now so we can get this over with." the Princess added. She did have other things planned later on today after all.

Finn frowned at this. He didn't like what he saw and heard.

"So that thing will force Lady to stop loving me?" Finn asked.

"Of course!" PB said. "You see this potion is actually a byproduct of the love potion I gave you earlier." She explained. "That just means-" She continued but before she could finish her scientific explanation Finn took the anti-love potion out from her possession.

"Uhh Finn be careful with that " Jake said getting a little tense as if something bad was about to would sometimes get a vibe something bad would happen and this was one of those moments.

"Yes Finn you must use it wisely now and administrate it to Lady. Then everything will be normal again." PB added on.

Finn's facial expression turned from a frown to a dark creepy smile. "Oh well in that case I know exactly what to do with it." He said in a weird tone.

Finn then put both hands on the vial before throwing it towards the ground at full force. The glass shattered into tiny pieces followed by the green liquid that was inside which just gets absorbed into the ground.

Jake and Princess Bubblegum both looked from the broken vial to Finn both with shocked looks on thier faces.

"Finn What the flip flop! Why did you do that!?" Princess Bubblegum asked hysterically at what just happened. "

That was the only way we could stop Lady from being in love with you!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

Finn remained unphased by his former crush yelling at him. "I don't want her to stop loving me. I want our love to last forever!" Finn announced to PB and Jake.

"Have you lost your marbles man!" Jake shouted at him. "Lady is suppose to be mine not yours!"

Finn laughed.

"First off Jake I havent lost my marbles, Secondly Lady IS mine because I love her more than you ever could." Finn retorted.

Lady Rainicorn came out of the house she had heard everything that that had transpired outside.

"Oh Sweetie I love you too!" She said as she quickly kissed him.

Finn chucked lightly "I know you do Sugar." He said before he returned a kiss back to her passionately.

Jake's eye twiched while PB stood there speechless. After a few moments they finally snapped at them.

"Arragh Stop That!" Both Jake and Princess Bubblegum yelled at the same time to the 2 lovers a disgusted by the sight.

Jake glanced at PB a little surprised that she said the same thing he had. Perhaps she was a little jealous of Lady making out with Finn as He had been of Finn making out with Lady.

Both Lady Rainicorn and Finn stopped thier kissing and then shook thier heads in dissapointement at thier former

friends. They had enough of thier relationship being shunned upon.

"Lady lets ditch thse guys. They're starting to get on my last nerves." Finn said angrily

"That's just what i was thinking cmon Sweetie wrap your legs around me and we'll go somewhere more...private." Lady said smiling.

Jakes eyes widened at Lady's oddly placed sentence. "Oh... my... Glob ..no." he muttered. What he thought they would do at some point installed a very disturbing image within his mind.

"Heheh awesome." Finn said doing a back flip and landing on Lady's back. They would continue thier love lust

elsewhere. Somwhere where they would be less likely to be interrupted.

"No!" Jake yelled as he grabbed Lady before she was able to take off. He held onto her tightly.

"Ahh! Sweetie-Pie help me!" Lady said struggling unable to take off the the sky with Jakes strong grip.

"Sugar-cube!"Finn gasped seeing his lover being assualted by Jake. The human was suddenly filled with rage as Jake held her body.

"WRAH! LET HER GO YOU BUTT!" Finn yelled as he jumped off of Lady's back that wasnt being held onto by Jakes super long arms. He pinned Jake down with a powerful kick to the face.

"Oww" Jake moaned letting go of Lady and falling onto the grassy ground, Finn pinning him down he was unable to move elsewhere.

Princess Bubblegum gasped not knowing what to do for the current situation. Would her meddling make things worse or better? She couldn't decide only knowing the only way to snap Finn out of his love trance would be the anti-love potion and that was now broken.

Finn was so close to Jake that the magic dog could see the amethyst color filling up his eyes.

. "Dont you EVER touch her again!" Finn sneered at him.

Jake looked back at him a little fearful his own brother was acting like had never spoken to him so coldly even when he ate all his Finn-Cakes.

"GOT IT?!" Finn snapped at him.

"G-got it." Jake replied.

"Good!" Finn said bitterly as he got off of him and went over to check on Lady. While in conrast Princess Bubblegum checked up on Jake. Since Finn wasn't on his friend anymore.

"Oh Lady are you ok? He didnt hurt you did he?" Finn asked concerned

"Im fine Finn, really its ok." Lady replied smiling at her hero.

"Oh ok then lets get the heck outta here." Finn said getting on her back again, this time with no interruptions.

Lady then glared down at the two before leaving. "Dont ever mess with us again!" she sneered before she and Finn flew off into the Cotton Candy Forest.

"Are you ok Jake?" Princess Bubblegum asked picking him up.

"Yeah im fine." Jake said getting up.

"I dont know how but Lady got to Finn somehow." Bubblegum said sadly.. "Now his mind is all jacked up."

"Yeah no kidding i could see Finns eyes going purple when he pinned me over so he's obviously being mind controlled or some other jazz like that." Jake said recalling Finn's odd eye color.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Cmon Jake we need to fix this...again!"

"But Princess, Finn destroyed the anti-love poition." Jake said. "How are we going to get more of it?" He asked

Bubblegum birghtened up a little. "Not to worry Jake, as i said before anything is possible with Science." She said. "All i have to do is remake the love poition and the anti-love poition will be created as well. She explained as the anti-love poition was basically the byproduct that came from the love poition.

"Well we better hurry up!" Jake said

"Why's that?" Bubblegum asked confused about what he was talking about. it's not like they had a time limit to do what they had to do.

"Because who knows how long before before those two start getting it on." Jake said.

"Huh?"Bubblegum asked again

Jake facepalmed trying not to literally say it as it was pretty gross even to him.

Finn and Lady start to...you know." He trailed off.

"Im not following you" Buublegum said even more confused.

Jake sighed a bit before whispering. "Before they do Tier 15 with each other." he said, the words just rolled right off his tongue.

"Oh ewww." Bubblegum recoiled about to throw up at the scenario. She managed to hold it down though.

"Yeah...and based on the fact they already gave each other nicknames we dont have that much longer." Jake warned her.

"Well c'mon lets go then." Bubblegum said. "TO THE LAB!" She yelled getting on Jakes back.

"Sorry princess im too pooped to run back to the Candy Kingdom again." he said

"Oh that's ok Jake." She said before she screeched. "SCREEEEEE!"

"Uhh what was that for?" Jake said before a falcon came out of no-where.

"Hi Morrow!" Bubblegum said petting her pet falcon.

"Oh that's why." Jake muttered.

"C'mon Jake lets go." She said getting on Morrows back. Jake followed suit and got on Morrows back too. The three flew off to the castle in hopes of re-creating the anti- love potion and set thier friends minds free from the love potion's mental control.

Flame Princess sat right by her house, Her hair still burning bright orange just as the sun was starting to set. She sighed as she continued to wait on the young boy that normally visited her this time of day.

"Oh Finn where are you?" she said looking up into the sun.

To Be Continued

**(A/N: Yeah I felt obligated to add Flame Princess into the story here she will come into play within the next chapters which by the way there are only 3 more after this so were nearing the end of this story.) **


	8. The Love Square

Finn & Lady

**(A/N I have to say this chapter really tips the scale a bit towards M rated stuff but I won't show any extreme graphic content.) (Unless you guys want me to…..)**

**(Once again I apologize for the time it took for the chapter to get written as there were several things I added or removed after doing some revisions.)**

Finn and Rainicorn sat to side with each other on the bright red roof of Lady Rainicorn's house. Both lovers were into the mountains see a bright beautiful sun shining down on them.

The bright orange sun magnified and was radiantly dim as it sat behind icy mountains and slowly descended down. Its light dipped low behind the trees as it made beautiful scenery for the two lovers to embrace. In short it was such a beautiful sight.

"Man... that's so beautiful..." Finn said as he looked at the majestic sun with his arm around Lady's magnificent long body.

"Yeah….it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Lady said agreeing.

Her long body was coiled onto the roof to be comfortable and semi-wrapped Finn to put him close to her.

"Me too but there's only one thing that has more beauty than this..." Finn said turning his head towards Lady's.

"Hmm? And what is that?" Lady Rainicorn asked as she turned towards Finn.

"You..." Finn replied before he pecked her cheek.

Lady Rainicorn began to blush madly and giggled before she was able to respond to the human's compliment.

"Oh Finn, You're so sweet." Lady said before she returned a kiss of her own. The two lovers locked lips for about the hundredth time that day as the sun was started to go below the horizon slowly turning the orange skies into a dark blue hue.

Under the skies of twilight the two began to laugh together as they both talked about personal things about each other. Then suddenly Finn started to kiss Lady Rainicorn not on the lips but on her slender body. As Finn began to smooch Lady's body, she smiled and giggled again before she began to get a little too bit excited.

"Finn..." Lady Rainicorn said as she looked at Finn with her face painted crimson red from excitement.

Finn temporarily stopped kissing her and looked deeply into Lady's amethyst eyes. "What's wrong my love?" Finn asked back making contact with his own eyes which sparkled the same color under the emerging stars in the sky.

Lady looked away shyly before she was calm enough from her excitement to answer back. "Oh nothing Sweetie it's just that…" She stopped for a second. "It's just that I've been thinking about something." She said still looking away.

Finn tilted his head in slight confusion. "What are you thinking about, Lady?"

"Oh just a few things between you and me." Lady said a bit hesitantly.

Finn started to think rather irrationally "Oh no! You're not breaking up with me are you!?" He said starting to panic a bit.

The rainicorn looked back at him and smiled. "I wouldn't even think of breaking up with you Finn." She said pecking his cheek calming him down instantly. "It's something else."

"What is it Lady?" Finn responded

"Well..." Lady began asking him the most awkward question she could ever ask. "Have you ever dreamed of being a dad?"

Finn looked at the rainicorn a bit confused, unsure what she was getting it. "I guess so." Finn replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because since our love for each other is strong and true...I think it's time we move our relationship to the next level." Lady explained giving a hint as to what she was really trying to say.

Finn eyes widened a bit as he was starting to catch on. He chuckled a bit before responding."Ohhh you mean you want us to start a family?" He started to blush madly until his face started to look like a cherry.

Lady nodded, her face glowed scarlet red. "Yes that's exactly what i mean...I really want to bear children with you Finn."

Finn was at a lost about how to respond to his lover's desire. He finally replied after a few seconds. "I want to have kids with you too Lady...but..." Finn trailed off dipping his head down.

Lady Rainicorn looked at him with a sad face. "But what?" She spoke softly to her distraught lover.

"It's just that I don't want to rush our love." Finn explained a little unsure. "Besides…..I'm so young and I don't think my body is ready for that sort of thing yet." The thirteen year old boy said sadly

"Please Finn; we're not rushing anything..." Lady Rainicorn whispered into Finn's ear. She perked up and lifted Finns head with a leg. "And don't worry about your body..." She whispered somewhat seductively in Finn's ear "…..I think you're ready." she spoke lightly stroking his face with her leg.

Finn smiled at her reassurance "Maybe I am ready...Come my Lady, lets head inside to cuddle and allow our love to bloom into a rose of perfection."

Lady Rainicorn nodded happily at Finn's unusual vocabulary and uncoiled herself. Getting on her back once again Finn and Lady got off the roof of the stable house and went inside as the sky was now completely dark under the light of the full moon. Moments later laughter could be heard coming from the house.

* * *

It was the middle the night in the Candy Kingdom. Most of its inhabitants were asleep in the confines of their sugary home and all was silent within the kingdom...Except for the castle of the fair maiden. Within the castle Princess Bubblegum and Jake were in a race against time as they attempted to re-create the dreaded love potion that put them in the situation.

"Jake!" Princess Bubblegum shouted with urgency as she viewed at the labels of equations on her notes. "I need you to give me the Elerium."

Jake looked around to see a plethora of chemicals among the table she was at. Each one a different color or variation of a color. There weren't any labels on them to distinguish them so Jake couldn't even tell which one Princess Bubblegum was talking about.

"Uhh" Jake muttered pacing in place. He scanned the table of random chemicals. "Which one is the elerium thingy?" he asked unsure of which to pick.

Princess Bubblegum sighed at the question. Just like Finn, she really couldn't expect Jake to understand the wonders of science after she finished looking back at her notes. "Just bring me the blue looking potion."

"Oh ok, I got it!" Jake said grabbing the first potion he saw that looked blue. Even though there were multiple vials to choose from.

The magic dog then went over to PB who had just finished mixing a few of her own chemicals. The liquid she was now holding was turning from its previous gold color to a blood red color.

"Okay now we just have to mix these two together!" Bubblegum said taking the vial from Jake's paws. She had a few drops of sweat going down her face from the pressure that she had on her. Like last time she poured both the red and blue liquids together and after a quick second of maniacal laughter the love potion was re-created.

Jake looked at the newly created potion. "Sweet! The love potion is done, but what about the anti-love potion?"

Bubblegum snapped back to reality at the question. "Oh that...was done minuets ago actually..." She said softly holding the green liquid inside another vial.

"WHAT!? Then why are we still here when we got love-crazed people we need to fix!" Jake snapped at the princess.

PB's expression softened. "I'm sorry Jake i just got caught up in the moment...Science does that to me sometimes." she apologized.

Jake didn't really understand what she was talking about but he didn't care. "Whatever...let's just hurry and find Finn and Lady so we can give that stuff to them." He said looking at how dark it was outside. "Shoot! is it dark already!" He panicked as he thought about what Finn and Lady would be doing right about now and he shuddered at the thought.

"But we don't know where they are." Bubblegum said negatively.

"Trust me Princess" Jake said reassuringly. "I think i know where they are." he grabbing Bubblegum and placing her on his back before running out of the castle crazy fast.

* * *

Flame Princess walked a bit lonely in the cotton candy forest, her flaming body making the only light source besides the moon and the stars in the night sky. She sniffled a bit at why Finn hadn't visited her today. Negative thoughts consumed her mind; Did he not like her anymore? Was this his way of breaking up with her?

Flame Princess sighed deeply before she heard laughing and giggling from a certain direction. She perked up at the sound of the familiar laugh she knew anywhere.

"Finn?!" Flame Princess said softly as the laughter continued. The flames on her head began to get a bit brighter out of anger. She was a bit angry at why Finn was elsewhere when he should've been hanging out with her today.

As she journeyed closer to the source of the noise she could tell the giggling sounded very feminine like Finn and another girl were having fun together. Flame Princess Eyes temporarily turned to slits at the thought of Finn dumping her for another girl.

The fire girl found the source of the laughter coming from what looked like a barn to her. She quietly walked up closer to one of the windows and peered through it. There was little light but given the moonlight and some candles that were inside the stable along with her own body light gave an adequate sight of the inside. What Flame Princess saw inside didn't make her any less angry than she already was.

There on a pile of hay was a rainicorn but what most concerned Flame Princess was the unmistakable human on top of her.

"Hahaha Stop it Finn, hahaha that tickles!" Lady pleaded unable to stop laughing from the human on top of her

"Ha-ha! But the way you laugh is so cute Lady." Finn said laughing as he continued tickling the Rainicorn.

Flame Princess watched in horror as she watched to two suddenly began to draw closer to each other. The two suddenly made contact with their mouths once again.

Watching this shook the fire girl to her hot core. "W-what..." She said softly at what she was witnessing, her flames dimmed a bit.

"Huh...Who's there?" She said turning around at the noise of rustling leaves she heard behind her. She was a little surprised to see Jake along with the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

"Flame Princess?!" The duo said equally shocked by her appearance by Lady Rainicorn's house.

"Jake...Princess Bubblegum." Flame Princess said with flame tears in her eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

Jake and PB looked at each other awkwardly. "She must know about Finn and Lady." Bubblegum whispered in Jake's ear.

Jake glanced at Flame Princess looking as hurt as he was when he first discovered Finn & Lady together. "Don't worry FP, were here to...uh fix things."

Flame Princess Expression changed. "Why is Finn kissing that...that HORSE?" She spat bitterly as the flames on her head got bigger.

Jake was about to recoil at her insult at his lady but Bubblegum stopped him from going berserk. She shook her head and handed him the anti-love potion. "Go give this to Finn and Lady." She told him. Jake nodded and went towards the front door leaving the two princesses alone.

Bubblegum attempted to calm Flame Princess down. "Listen Flame Princess i know what it looks like but Finn isn't right in the head right now." she tried to explain but was blatantly interrupted.

"YOU BET HE ISNT RIGHT IN THE HEAD!" Flame Princess snapped. "HE DUMPED ME FOR SOME STUPID HORSE!"

* * *

Inside the stable house Finn and Lady Rainicorn snapped out of their love kiss. "What was that!?" Lady asked pulling her long face away from Finns.

"That voice sounds familiar." Finn replied.

All of a sudden they were caught off guard as the front door busted open revealing Jake holding onto the cure to their love crazed minds.

"Jake!?" Both Lady Rainicorn and Finn said at the same time. They weren't all too happy to see the dog, but they were surprised he found them.

Jake returned a look as he had multiple thoughts going through his mind. "Great i found them but how will I give them both the anti-potion?" He asked himself. He knew Finn and Lady Rainicorn would do anything to avoid drinking it and grabbing either of them would make the other act aggressive as with last time when Finn pinned Jake down after grabbing Lady.

"What are you doing here?" Lady asked him outing emphasis on the word "you".

"You still aren't trying to break us up are you?" Finn added.

"Uhh Nooooo." Jake said stammering looking around nervously.

"Then why are you here?" Lady asked again, A bit more authority in her voice.

"ANSWER HER QUESTION!" Finn shouted.

Jake shrunk a bit from their glares but he had thought of a plan. "I just came here to give you guys a gift. After all you both make a cute couple" Jake said a bit nervously.

Both Finn and Lady's expression softened. "Oh..." the both said blushing being called the cute couple by someone other than themselves.

"You really mean that?" They both said together.

Jake went over to the kitchen and got three small chalices. "Yeah I totally mean it! I thought I needed to apologize about how much of a butt I've been to you two ...I mean sheeesh you two really ARE a perfect match for each other, am I right or am I right?"

The two lovers laughed before Finn replied. "Oh thanks man I'm glad you finally accept the fact we love each other...Is PB cool with it too?"

Jake nodded a little glad the both of them hadn't attacked him or forcibly kick him out. "Yeah everyone is"

"Oh that's wonderful." Lady said happily with Finn nodding in agreement with her. "For a second I thought Finn and I would have to elope and run away from here so we could be in love with no interruptions from anyone."

"Oh! Well there's no need for that now." Jake said pouring the green liquid into each of the cups. "So do you guys have any plans together?"

Finn and Lady looked at each other and smiled. "Well..." Finn said with a big grin. "We do plan to have kids."

Lady giggled at Finns statement. "And then we'll get married too!" She added.

Jake was trying hard not to let his dinner come back out his mouth. "Well in that case can I be your best man Finn! "He asked looking at the three cups of green liquid he had

Finn looked at his brother as he came closer. "Of course you can man your my bro after all."

"Sweet!" Jake replied handing over the drinks to the two. "Anyway here you guys go!"

"Thanks Jake!" Finn and Lady said as they both took a cup.

To erase any suspicion they might've had Jake consumed his drink. "Urgh" He mumbled in his mind as it didn't taste all that good. He then looked at his brother and former girlfriend hoping to see if they would drink it.

"Well cheers my love!" Finn said to Lady holding his cup in his hand.

"Cheers!" Lady replied as she held her own cup and carefully clanked it against Finns. The green liquid almost came out from the collision of the two cups. They then both drank it. And then Jake mentally sighed. It was all over with now.

The two lovers began to laugh again after they finish drinking. Jake then became a little worried that the potion wasn't working like it should've. "What are you two laughing at?"

Lady was first to stop laughing easy enough to talk. "Oh nothing really...Just something me and Finn did tonight," she blushed.

"And what was that?" Jake asked getting tense.

Finn started to talk. "Oh we just-" He began but he instantly blacked out and fell unconscious just as Lady Rainicorn did at the same. Both their bodies fell next to each other unmoving.

"Finn!...Lady!" Jake said as he went up to both of them and shook them in hopes of waking them up. He started to panic. "Oh my Glob I KILLED THEM!" he shouted.

Suddenly Finn body began to move. "Ugh dude what happened?" He moaned as he got up. He looked around to see Jake looking Glob smacked.

"Uh Jake...Why are we at Lady's house? I thought we were trying to avoid her not get close to her." He said unaware of what just happened.

Jake looked at Finn a bit confused. "You mean you're not in love with Lady anymore?" he asked.

Finn recoiled. "What NO! Dude I already told you I don't love her like you do."

Jake smiled at his plans success and hugged his brother. "Oh thank Glob man your finally back to normal."

"Back from where?" Finn asked back as he accepted his brother's hug.

Jake looked at him confused. "You mean you don't remember being under the love potion influence with Lady for most of the day?"

"Wait I was under the love potion thing?" Finn asked back. "The only thing I can remember was Lady putting something in my mouth and the next thing I know I wake up here." Finn explained. "I guess that potion takes away your memory too."

"Yeah and you kissed Lady like 10 times on the lips." Jake said somewhat jokingly.

"Ewww gross PLAH!" Finn said wiping his tongue with his hands in disgust at how affectionate he had been with his brother's girlfriend and he hadn't even meant it. "I'm sorry dude I couldn't help myself." Finn apologized

Jake chuckled "Its ok dude it wasn't your fault you got all lovey-dovey with my girlfriend." He said just as Lady Rainicorn started to come to.

"Speak of the devil." Finn said pointing towards her. "She's waking up!"

Lady Rainicorn was finally wide awake "Jake...Finn?!... What happened?... Why are we at my house...And why am I wearing a translator?" She asked multiple questions completely in the dark about what had transpired over the last few days.

Jake just laughed. "Don't worry Sugar I'll explain everything to you and Finn later Okay?" He said walking over to his lady and pecked her on the cheek.

Lady Rainicorn giggled at Jake's affection and quickly hugged him only to return the kiss back to him. "Ok Honey Pie"

Jake sighed in relief. He felt so much better being kissed by the one he loved again. "Finally everything is back to normal." He said grabbing his two favorite people for a group hug.

"FINN!" A shout came seemingly out of nowhere.

Finn, Jake and Lady Rainicorn looked toward the front door to see Flame Princess standing there her flaming hair as radiant as the suns and her eyes locked onto Finn's. She was NOT happy.

To Be Concluded

**(Yeah you heard right, next chapter is the last chapter)**


	9. Heartburn

Finn & Lady

**(A/N: Whew...This is it guys... the last chapter of my first fan fiction. It took awhile but today its finally done. I really like how this story turned out..It was way different when I started thinking about it but its good nonetheless.)**

**(A small shout-out to all that reviewed my story and thanks to DeluxeMagnum who helped me with a few things over the course of the last few chapters.)**

**(And finally without further adue enjoy the last chapter of Finn & Lady. Sorry if it feels rushed.)**

_ Moments Earlier..._

The two princesses stood right outside of Lady Rainicorn's house. "Flame Princess please...calm down." Bubblegum pleaded the fire elemental, her pink hands up in front of her face in a worried fashion.

"NO!" FP retorted as the flaming hair on top of her head grew more intense. "Finn broke my heart when I saw him kissing that horse and for that he shall pay!" She said angrily as she stomped off towards the way Jake had gone.

"Finn's mind is jacked up Flame Princess! That's why he's acting like this!" Bubblegum tried to explain but the fire elemental just didn't listen to her.

"Oh he'll be jacked up when I'm through with him..." Flame Princess muttered as she stomped forward.

"Oh this won't end well." Bubblegum said to herself as she watched her walk off. She knew Flame Princesses rage would get Finn and Lady Rainicorn hurt but there was nothing Bubblegum could do to stop Flame Princess.

PB sighed and looked at the new love potion she and Jake made back in the castle. She had forgotten she brung it along.

"Hmmm..." PB mumbled.

* * *

_Now back to where the last chapter left off.._

Finn, Jake and Lady Rainicorn looked in surprise at the infuriated princess of the Fire Kingdom. Her eyes burning with rage as she locked her eyes with Finn's.

"Uhh Hi FP...What's up?" Finn said nervously. He could read her facial expression and tell she was not one happy camper.

"Don't you 'what's up' me Finn!" Flame Princess spat at the human boy making him shudder from her bitter attitude. "I know you and that stupid rainicorn did!"

Lady Rainicorn couldn't have looked more confused. She ignored the insult and quietly whispered to Jake. "Uh Jake...what is she talking about?"

Jake sighed before explaining. "Well long story short; you and Finn were under the effects of a love potion and you can pretty much guess what happened afterwards."

Lady looked at Finn and then back to Jake with a guilty look on her face. "Oh...I'm sorry Sweet Potato you know I love you."

Before Jake could even respond Flame Princess interjected with their quiet conversation. "STOP WHISPERING!" She shouted throwing a fireball at the trio,

"AHHH!" The group yelled before ducking down under cover. The fireball went right over their heads and through the window, shattering it in the process and continued going on through the sky leaving a streak of light throughout the night sky.

Finn was the first to get up. "Flame Princess! Please stop this is just a misunderstanding!" he pleaded as the only way he could and would fight her would have to be with words because he didn't want to hurt her. At least not any more than he already unintentionally had. "Wait...this sound's familiar..." Jake said getting up with Lady following suit a little frightened at the fire girl.

"Misunderstanding...MISTUNDERSTANDING!" Flame Princess shrieked turning into nothing but pure flames. "I just saw you two kissing each other like there was no tomorrow...What's there to misunderstand!"

"Ok I have De Ja Vu." Jake joked for a second though it was no time to be joking. "He's right FP!" Jake quickly chimed in supporting his brother's claim. "I know how hurt you must feel about this…Because this is the same thing that happened when I first found them smooching…." He said looking at Lady with a sad face

Flame Princess however wasn't buying it just as Jake had when he caught Finn and Lady together she couldn't see to reason especially since she already had a short temper. "SILENCE! I was speaking to FINN not YOU!" an outraged fire elemental yelled at the magic dog.

Lady Rainicorn couldn't keep quiet any longer after FP had just yelled at her real lover. "Hey! You need to relax...Finn already apologized and I'm also sorry for whatever I did with him. I really didn't mean it." Flame Princess scoffed.

"Yeah you REALLY didn't look like you were enjoying that kiss with him."

Lady held her forelegs in front of her in defense. "I mean it, Finn's a good friend but I don't like him like that." She said as Finn nodded in agreement.

"Flame Princess please you have to trust me…." Finn said his voice breaking a little bit. He hoped FP wouldn't break up with him just because some stupid potion brainwashed him for about half a day.

All in honesty it was just another case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time for the princess of the Fire Kingdom. She was about to explode with absolute fury but she finally calmed down. "Fine….I trust you."

The trio all sighed before Finn finally grew a big smile. "Thank you FP!" Finn said walking over to grab her fiery had not really caring if he got burnt by her. FP jerked her arm away.

"I trust you Finn but…if you so much as cheat on me again love potion or not, you will feel the fury of a fire elemental." She threatened. Finn didn't react to the threat and instead just smiled.

"Heheh Ok FP I promise I will never cheat on you again. Say would you like to come with me to see the Celestial Alignment tomorrow night?" he asked

Flame Princess smiled for the first time that day. "Sure Finn I'll go with you."

Princess Bubblegum walked over to the group a little surprised everything was resolved so quickly and without conflict or violence minus the fireball Flame Princess shot out earlier. "Oh is everything already forgotten and forgiven?" She asked.

"Mostly" Jake answered back.

"Oh ok then…." She said sneakily putting away the love potion she had in her hand her previous intention of it unknown. "Never mind me…"

"Well it's been a long day….I think we should all get some sleep!" Lady Rainicorn said yawning. She took off her translator seeing not much need for it besides Jake preferred her normal voice.

"Yeah I should head back to the Candy Kingdom." PB agreed wanting to get ready for the Celestial Alignment event tomorrow she had a lot of things to study for.

Finn and Flame Princess nodded in agreement as well. "Want me to walk you home FP?" Finn asked.

FP smiled "Sure you can Finn." She said with a smile as she was little warmed up.

"Yeah you guys go along…I'll meet up with you at the tree fort Finn." Jake said towards him.

"Oh ok." Finn replied waving his arm before he moved along with Flame Princess.

Princess Bubblegum sighed a bit as she watched the two walk off with each other either out of jealousy or frustration. She looked at Jake who was trying not to laugh at her. Princess Bubblegum huffed before she left as if in anger.

Jake quickly went over to Lady who yawned again before she realized Jake was still there, "무슨 일 자기? 나와 함께 오늘 밤 잠을 하시겠습니까? (What wrong sweetie? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?) she said smiling.

Jake looked at her awkwardly as much as he wanted to sleep with her tonight he didn't think he could after all that just happened. "Um no not tonight baby, but do you by any chance remember anything you and Finn did while you both 'love crazy'?"

He asked hoping she would remember anything Finn couldn't.

The Rainicorn frowned before putting a hoof to her mouth. "음 ... 내가 과거 5 분 거리에 일어난 일을 제외하고 아무것도 기억이 안 수 있지만 제이크 죄송합니다." (Hmm...Sorry Jake but i can't remember anything except for the things that happened in the past 5 minutes.)

"Aww you don't remember anything …..Anything at all?" He asked again.

Lady shook her head. "어떤 모든은 내가 일어나기 전에에서 빈이다. (No everything is just blank from before i woke up.)

"Aw well I'm sure you guys didn't do anything too bad." He said positively. Lady simply nodded before saying goodnight to him. Jake replied with a kiss before he went back to the Tree Fort.

* * *

_20 Hours Later.._

Many residents of the Candy Kingdom and it's neighboring domains all came together to watch the 2nd annual celestial alignment. The sky glowed a combination of green, blue and everyone was amazed by the beautiful sight.

"Heh that sure is radical!" Finn said as he held onto Flame Princess's hand with some foil around his hand to protect him from the agonizing burn.

Flame Princess looked up at the shining sky and was amazed by its natural beauty. "Yeah I suppose it is."

"It's not radical as you though." Finn said charmingly.

Flame Princess smiled at his boyfriends compliment "Hmmm thanks Finn." She said giving him a quick hug.

By now Finn was use to those types of hugs and he smiled back at her as he blushed a bit. "You're welcome FP."

Finn looked over to where Jake and Lady Rainicorn were kissing each other gracefully under the lights. Some people were a bit disgusted by them and left but the couple ignored them. Jake opened his eyes to see to see Finn looking over in his direction. Finn then gave a thumbs up...Jake returned a thumbs up of his own before returning to his Lady. Finn smiled knowing everything was as it should be.

* * *

_2 Months Later..._

Finn awoke abruptly as Jake shook him awake. Finn looked at his panic filled face."Woah dude what is it? It's like 6 In the morning."

"Dude just get up… Lady Rainicorn just called...she said she wants both of us to come to the Candy Kingdom Castle immediately!" Jake said picking him up.

"Oh Glob!" Finn said shocked. "Did she say what it was?" he said getting his usual clothes on.

Jake frowned. "No she didn't say but it must be important by the sound of her voice."

"Ok then let's go!" Finn said running out the door and into thr early morning sun.

When the two finally reached the castle they were shocked to see Lady Rainicorn in the infirmary room. She looked somewhat sad.

"Lady!?" Both Finn and Jake said at the same time.

"제이크 ... 핀 ..." (Jake...Finn..") Lady said on her hospital bed. She didn't sound like she felt too good.

Jake rushed over to her side. "Oh Lady what's wrong baby?" Jake asked concerned at why Lady looked like she was hurting.

Lady started to tear up for some reason as she breathed heavily. "제이크 ... 정말 미안 .." (Jake...I'm so sorry.)

Finn stood looking confused at their conversation. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She said she's sorry...about something." Jake responded to Finn before turning back to his girlfriend. "What are you sorry about?"

"핀과 I 때문에 그 사랑의 묘약의 서로 사랑에 빠진 때를 기억해? (Remember when Finn and I were in love with each other?)

"Yeah i remember." Jake said. "But I thought you forgot about everything when I gave you the anti-love potion."

That last word caught Finns attention and he immediately knew what they were talking about. "Whoa are you guys talking about the love potion incident we had 3 months ago?"

Lady Rainicorn nodded before she spoke again. "난 우리가 그런 식으로있을 때 핀과 내가 한 짓을 기억하지 않지만 지금은 내가 알 것 같아요." (I don't remember what Finn and I did while we were like that but now I think I know.)

"What, How?" Jake asked confused.

Lady got up and she looked over to revealed her long body but a small bump was visible about halfway down her belly. "핀 나는 끔찍한 소식이 ... Im Pregnant!" (Finn I have horrible news...) She spoke the last 2 words in real perfect English.

Both Finn and Jake eyes widened, their mouths both hung low at the sudden reveal. They both knew why she was here and what was wrong with her.

"WHHAAAA-" Jake said Glob smacked now knew what happended that fateful night. He stomped the ground in fustration. "Curse YOOOOOOOOUUUUU" He yelled at nobody in particular

Finn almost fainted from the news. He couldnt beleive he had done what he thought he had done. He tried to refuse. the fact but the evidence and proof was right in his face.

The Dad-to-be then looked at Lady Rainicorn's baby bump and chuckled nervously. "So...What will their names be?" he asked.

THE END

**(Well Jake looks like you are NOT the father haha...anyway I hope you guys enjoyed my little twist ending. Thats it for this story but dont worry, I will surely try to make more interesting stories like this.)**


End file.
